Corpse Party: Book of Shadows/Endings
Just like Blood Covered, Corpse Party: Book of Shadows has several bad endings that we can unlock if we make a wrong choice, with a total of 26 (except the true endings). Chapter 1 : True End: Naomi finds herself outside the girls' lavatories, with puddles of black ooze around her. She decides to return to the Custodian's Closet to find Seiko, but hears a familiar noise emanating from the girls' bathroom. She opens one of the stall doors to find Seiko hanging. She begins to try and find something to stand on, but recalls what happened in the previous timeline. She instead chooses to hoist Seiko on her shoulders, and manages to undo the noose. : Naomi takes Seiko out of the stall and lays her on the ground. Naomi apologizes to her, but the moment she opened her eyes and saw Naomi, she began to scream and ran out of the room. Naomi follows her, and hears her fall down the staircase. She proceeds down the stairs, and finds Seiko's decapitated corpse lying at the bottom. She begins to scream as Sachiko appears nearby and laughs at her, revealing that those who died in the previous timeline cannot be saved. Holding Seiko's head in her arms, she cries for help. : Requirement(s): #Choose to hoist Seiko on your shoulders. : Wrong End 1: As Naomi places the bucket on the floor and attempts to use it as a stool, she begins to try and loosen the noose around Seiko's neck. Unfortunately, the rusted bucket gives way under her weight, causing Naomi to fall off it, pulling Seiko down with her, snapping her neck. : Requirement(s): #Choose to use the bucket outside : Wrong End 2: Naomi tries to lift Seiko's body up in the air so she could breathe. Seiko, flailing her legs wildly, unintentionally kicks Naomi in the jaw, causing her to fall and pull Seiko down, snapping her neck. : Requirement(s) #Choose to grab Seiko's body ---- Chapter 2 : True End: After witnessing Yoshikazu dragging Nana away, Mayu returns to classroom 1-A. While thinking about how to break the news of Nana's demise to Ayumi and Yoshiki, she remembers the black markings on Nana's legs, recalling that she has a very similar bruise on her stomach. Noticing her own mark had begun to darken, she tries to calm herself down, but ends up spotting a new one on her face. Mayu panics, and Yoshiki and Ayumi come running to see what's wrong. She tries to hide the bruises from them, and runs to the Infirmary. She attempts to use some concealer to hide the mark on her face, and seems to have succeeded. : Once more, she tries to calm herself down, and then begins to leave the Infirmary, only to find the door to be shut and covered with hair. Noticing someone behind her, she turns to see Sachiko, who suggests using Mayu for a human dissection. The other three child spirits manifest in the room, and Mayu finds that blood has begun dripping onto her hand. Sachiko tells Mayu to look at herself in the mirror, and she does so, finding that the mark on her face was visible once more, and was now also bleeding. She looks at her stomach afterwards, and sees the same thing. Sachiko then gives the child spirits the go ahead to begin the "autopsy," and they start digging into Mayu. In her final moments, as the ghosts begin to decorate the walls with her innards, she thinks of Morishige, hoping that he won't think any less of her due to her new appearance. Her final wish is that he will be the one to find her, and to still think that she's beautiful. : Wrong End 1: As Mayu catches the gaze of Ryou, he disappears momentarily before appearing directly in front of her and grasping her wrist. Without letting go, he begins to forcefully pull on Mayu's hair. Ryou removes the hand that was on her wrist and begins strangling the life out of her, Mayu's body is then bent backwards unnaturally, causing extreme pain. Other hands start grabbing her, forcing her to the ground as Mayu's legs are pulled in opposite directions, completely tearing them off of her hips. : Requirement(s): # Inspect Ryou in the entrance way : Wrong End 2: After looking into Ryou's eyes, Yoshiki finds himself in the dissection room, bound to a table and staring at the ceiling. He recognizes the room, but does not remember how. He hears a child's voice, and turns his head to see Sachiko standing next to the table with Yoshikazu. He unconsciously says her name, surprising himself. She seems happy to know he remembers her, and even more delighted that she gets to kill him in this timeline, since she missed her chance previously. She asks Yoshiki to take out his paper dolls scrap, but he yells at her, triggering Yoshikazu to smash his right ankle. Sachiko tells Yoshikazu to continue smashing his legs, slowly moving up his body. : Yoshiki tries his hardest to stop himself from showing her his pain or fear. This warrants Sachiko to tell Yoshikazu to bring in Ayumi, who is in severe pain and asking for death. Yoshiki snaps, screaming uncontrollably and beginning to tear up. Sachiko is beyond pleased to see this, and tells him that she doesn't plan on killing him. Though, if he wishes to die, she will gladly oblige. : Requirement(s): # Inspect Ryou in Classroom 4-A : Wrong End 3: Yoshiki and Mayu try stacking some desks to reach the bucket dangling over the tied up girl in the Locker Room. They discover that they are all stuck to the floor, so Mayu suggests that she could get on Yoshiki's shoulders to get some extra height. Mayu is able to retrieve the bucket, but a combination of it being too heavy and someone coating the handle with something extremely slippery makes her drop it. The bucket falls, emptying a jumble of nails, razors, scissors, and tacks directly onto the girls face. : Requirement(s): #Choose to try and reach the bucket : Wrong End 4: Yoshiki climbs down the rope, ending up in an extremely dark room. As his eyes adjust to the darkness, he notices that there are several corpses sprawled out throughout the room. He inspects one of the more recent ones, and finds the name tag of one of Nana's classmates. Next to her corpse, he recovers the bottle of water they spotted from above and prepares to climb back up. While climbing, the rope began to shake violently before he fell back to the floor, followed by the other end of the rope. : He tries asking Mayu what happened, but is interrupted by the body of Nana suddenly falling into the hole with half of her face smashed in. Panicking, he asks Mayu what's going on, only to have her asking for help in a pained voice. A loud smash is heard, along with several more agonizing cries from Mayu, before blood (With various human chunks) began pouring from above directly onto Yoshiki. : Requirement(s): #Choose to send Yoshiki down the hole : Wrong End 5: Trying to cross the collapsed hall in front of Classroom 2-A, they decide to use the makeshift rope to get across. Tying one end to a desk in the classroom, Yoshiki jumps the gap with the other end. He almost falls on landing, but manages to steady himself. Mayu then climbs over, but ends up dropping her student ID along the way. Nana prepares to cross, but Yoshikazu appears behind her. She grabs onto the rope in an attempt to quickly get over, but is smashed by the large man's sledgehammer, taking off both her legs as well as cutting the rope. : She manages to hang onto the rope, screaming in pain. She gets pulled up onto solid ground and Yoshiki ties the rope around her legs to try and stop the bleeding. Despite being safely across the gap from Yoshikazu, Yoshiki thinks it would be a good idea to get some distance, so they run off into the halls. As Nana falls unconscious, Yoshiki and Mayu try to think of what they could do, and decide on bringing her someplace safe for the time being. : Somehow, Yoshikazu comes down the stairs near the lavatories. He catches up to the group, hitting Yoshiki. Nana regains consciousness just as Yoshikazu stomps heavily on her stomach, forcing blood out of her wounds as if he was squeezing a juice box. Her bones begin to break under the pressure of the massive man's body weight, and stomach acid start spewing from her mouth. Yoshiki tries to save her, but is swatted away into a nearby hole in the floor, falling to his death. Finally, Sachiko joins the fray, telling Mayu that it's her turn. Yuki appears nearby, asking Mayu to play, and Mayu remembers that now is when she dies. : Requirement(s): #Obtain the rope #Attempt crossing the hall in front of Classroom 2-A #Get caught by Yoshikazu Wrong End 6: Requirement(s): ---- ' ' Chapter 3 True End: Wrong End 1: After grabbing her pencil case she left, Yui decides to leave the classroom. Once she takes a step out the the room, the door slides shut onto her neck with incredible force. She trys everything she can do to escape but, the more she tried the more the door keep pushing on her neck. Finnaly the door was pushing to hard on her neck which causes her head to come off. As her head rolls on the floor Yui sees the familier old woman from that morning standing above her. Requirement(s) Leave the classroom Wrong End 2: Yui manages to squeeze herself into the metal locker. Thinking the spirit will leave, she decides to wait for the footsteps to pass by. She notices that the footsteps aren't receding but instead are getting closer and louder. They then make a sudden halt in front of the locker. After waiting alittle longer, Yui hears the door locking. She then hears a voice say "Found You." The walls in the locker begin to close in on Yui crushing her skull. Requirement(s) Hid in the supply locker Wrong End 3: Thinking the spirit would leave, Yui decides to stay hidden inside the teachers podium. Shortly after that Yui's body was suddenly weighed down. She then hears a female voice. Squirming violently Yui tries to get whatever was weighing her down off of her. Whoever was on her back had just dug their razorsharp fingernails right into Yui eyes causing her excruciating pain. Requirement(s) Stay hidden in the teachers podium Wrong End 4: Thinking on impulse, Yui grabs the broom so she can defend herself. Dashing out of the room where the old woman was, Yui thrusts the broom out and stabs the ghost in the eye. Unexpectedly, the broom shadders in to pieces. The ghost then grabs Yui around her neck breaking it. The ghost then says "oh my just like me" proving to be Yoshie. Requirement(s) Grab the broom W'rong End 5:' Having no other choice, Yui had to keep running since the front doors to the school were locked. Running aimlessly, she finds herself on the second floor hallway. There was an outside corridor connected to the building that was the first escape route that came to Yui's mind. As she hides near the ledge of the corridor, Yui takes out her pencil and prays Tsukasa will save her. A few moments later she feels something grab her arm. Yui trys to break free out of Yoshie's grip, but it was to strong to get out of. Finally, after struggling violently the grip broke free by Yui throwing her body off of the ledge plummeting to the ground. Yui once again pulls out Tsukasa's pencil and begins praying into it. As Yui crashed into the ground she noticed that the pencil had pierced deep into her throat. Requirement(s) Run somewhere else Pray upon the pencil ---- ' ' Book of Shadows, Episode Four: PURGATORY DARKENING REQUIREMENT: None for this chapter. This is another odd chapter, partly because it starts off at its conclusion before retracing its steps, and partly because there’s more or less a straight line here from start to finish with only one notable deviation to be made. The chapter is more of a character study of Naho, though we’re playing as newly introduced character Sayaka, who fans of the first game may remember briefly. After an extended sequence of character development and event clarification, we wake up in the Bomb Shelter of the school, in the Storage Room. Note: We can find a body and a NAME TAG in the Girl’s Bathroom. We can find a body and a NAME TAG in the hall directly South West of the Death Room. We can find a body and a NAME TAG at the very top of the long northern hallway. We can find a body and a NAME TAG at the top AND bottom of the right-side T-intersection. We can find a body and a NAME TAG in the Hall space three squares to the left of the Death Room.' The objective here, more or less, is to walk through every hallway space possible in order to trigger the unlocking of the Death Room. The only requirement here is to look at the buckets in the bottom left corner, then hide in the cabinet, but… '''BAD END #1: Hide under the table. Oops.' Enjoy your chapter ending. At least we’re back on track, I… guess? That also answers what happened in the second chapter, so… there’s that? PURGATORY NAME TAG LIST (in order found in this chapter): Mina Nishio (Renaissance Elementary) Tomomi Isomura (Matsukaze High) Seksi Hagiwara (Komashiro Trade) Yoaki Kamimizu (Karasuyama High) Hinako Meguri (Shobu U) Shihoko Usaki (Karasuyama High) ---- Book of Shadows, Episode Five: SHANGRI-LA DARKENING REQUIREMENT: None for this chapter, one hundred percent for a specific BAD END. Note: there are NINE endings here, so we’re going to be here for a good bit. No joke, this is EASILY the longest chapter in the game. Buckle up.' So we’re playing as Mitsuki to start with, who fans of the prior game will remember. Interact with the door to start for another sequence, then head downstairs and off to the music room. You’ll find a candle and some matches, and a body on the right side of the room with a NAME TAG. There’s also a notepad at her feet, and something stuck in the piano you can’t get right now. ''Note: We can find a body and a NAME TAG in the Hall directly northwest of the Music Room. It also has a note about their being food in the Staff Room. That surely seems safe. We can find a body and a NAME TAG in the Hall outside of the Staff Room, as well as said body’s lingering spirit. We can find a body and a NAME TAG in the Hall outside of the Boys Room, as well as said body’s lingering spirit. We can find a body and a NAME TAG in the Hall outside of the left side stairwell. We can find a body and a NAME TAG in the Hall to the southeast of the second floor Girl’s Room. '''There are a couple of other things here we’ll address shortly.' We can find a body and a NAME TAG in the Hall one to the left of the right side T-Intersection. There’s also a note here that explains the food note from before; as you’d expect, it’s terrible.' Okay, so in the Hall southeast of the Girl’s Room, there’s a wind-up key we need and a spirit we can interact with, though doing so leads to two BAD END states. If you choose to help the spirit: Head back down to the first floor, then to the Exit. You’ll find what he’s looking for in the top left cubbyhole, but you can’t carry it as it is. Head back upstairs to the Hall outside the Reference Room to claim a bucket, then back down to the exit. The first time you interact with the cabinet, you’ll get an Old Key, which you COULD, theoretically, take to just skip past the endings we’re about to see. If you’re reading this, though, this is likely not your intention, so interact with the cabinet AGAIN, which will claim the ghost’s possession, and immediately send you back to the spirit. After a sequence, well… BAD END #1: Choose to wait there. In fairness, I’m not really sure how you’re supposed to react to that kind of situation, so I wouldn’t have done much better. BAD END #2: Choose to run away. It’s probably for the best that the ending was all text. Yikes. If you tell the spirit to piss off: We’re off to the Exit on the first floor regardless, at which we need to interact with the top left cubbyhole to get the Old Key. Go to the second floor via the southeast stairwell and use the Old Key on the Art Room door to unlock it. Head into the Art Room, then examine the left-most easel for a Palette Knife. Head back to the Music Room and use the Palette Knife on the Piano for another small key. Interact with the cabinet in the back of the room to use the small key on it, which nets you a Grave Tag. Head back upstairs via the left side stairwell, then off to the Girl’s Room. Use the Grave Tag on the door to the Girl’s Room to open the door, then enter the room. There’s a body and a NAME TAG in the upper right of the toilets. There’s also a hole in the toilet you can look into… BAD END #3: Peek into the hole in the bathroom. Well she IS correct… We instead need to put the wind-up key in the hole in the stall, which generates another event. At this point we then need to head back to the first floor, then to the Exit, which then ends this section of the episode. Now we’re playing as Morishige. After a sequence we’ll need to interact with the body before us for an event, though doing so again nets us a NAME TAG. Oh, before we move on here, there’s one thing I want to mention real quick: BAD END #5: If Morishige gets to one hundred percent Darkening in this section… well… really, was anyone surprised by that ending? Note: if you’re not interested in screwing around, looking at bodies for half an hour, you can try leaving by the Second Wing exit; doing so will, after some doing, hit you for THIRTY PERCENT, which will get you a good bit closer to this ending, you horrible person you.' ''Note: We can find a body and a NAME TAG in the Exit lobby, as well as a complimentary note to the one found at the beginning of the chapter. We can find a body and a NAME TAG in the Locker Room, as well as another complimentary note to the one found at the beginning of the chapter. We can find a body and a NAME TAG in the Exit lobby, as well as a complimentary note to the one found at the beginning of the chapter. We can find two bodies and two NAME TAGS on the left and right sides of the Pool. Our ACTUAL next objective is Room 5-A. Take the Kite String off of the shelf on the left, then head upstairs via the southeast stairwell, and then to room 1-A (if you’re wondering why we took that stairwell, there’s a hole on the other side preventing access). In here, take the wire from the cabinet, and inspect the body on the left for another NAME TAG. Note: We can find a body and a NAME TAG in the Hall outside of 1-C… a familiar one, at that. Now we have to go back to the spot where we started (first floor Hall, directly northwest of the Exit, if you forgot) and examine the hole to the left. When prompted, try to fish out the item. When prompted again… '''BAD END #4: Try to climb into the hole. Wow, dude just can NOT get a normal BAD END, can he? Anyway, the correct answer is to try again to fish it out, which gives us a Student ID. After the event here, go to the Exit, which generates another event, and we go back to Mitsuki and Fukuroi. After some more events, Mitsuki, Fukuroi and Morishige join up together, and we’re in control of Morishige again. First stop, the Girls Room on the third floor via the right side stairwell from the second floor. Here we find a body and a NAME TAG, as well as a logbook we’ll need for later. The key thing to note from reading the logbook here is the “Disaster Drills” section; note all of the actual digits you see in this piece for later. From here, head to 3-A; there are various notes about the missing logbook, as well as a note on the podium that it needs to go in the Reference Room. So, head up the left stairwell to the third floor, and go to the hall outside of the Reference Room. Examine the body once for a scene, and again for a NAME TAG (and that completes the set from Seisho Junior High), then search the door for a combination lock. The combination is the aforementioned list of numbers from the “Disaster Drills” entry, or 824322 if you’re lazy. Head into the Reference Room, then search the right side shelf for an event and a Goya Statue. Head back to the first floor here, then head for the Locker Room; upon doing so, the game will present you with a choice. NOTE: The choice here is unimportant from a progress perspective, as both choices lead to the same end result. However, choosing to continue forward will take another TWENTY PERCENT onto your Darkening, which will also help towards getting BAD END #5 if you haven’t done so yet. Either way, we get a Copper Key for our troubles. Head to the hall outside of 4-A now, then use the key on the door to open it and head into 4-A. Search the cabinet in the center of the room for an Alcohol Lamp, then head back to the Locker Room. Light the lamp when prompted, then head to the Pool for an event (and a massive dick move from Morishige)… … and now we’re in control of Nari and Chihaya, who fans of the original game will remember. They’re looking for Nana (yeah, good luck with that one) as their section begins, in the Second Wing of the school. When you take control, try to go to the Staff Room for an event, then head upstairs and try to go to the Reference Room. You’ll stop in the hall for an event, as there’s a Battery on the ground to take; do so. Head back downstairs, then try to go to the Staff Room again for another event… … and we’re back with Morishige again. After a long and extensive sequence of events that are, relatively speaking, really messed up, you’re in control again. NOTE: SAVE. HERE. The only thing you can do is click on Taguchi, which moves forward to another choice. BAD END #8: Look back. They DID warn you, after all… The correct response is to not look back. Well, as correct as could possibly be expected. I would say “Enjoy your chapter ending” here but if you enjoyed that ending in a conventional sense I don’t want to know anything about it. Note: So, we’ve unlocked the next episode, off we go, right? Not so fast. Load up that save game I told you to save a few moments ago. Since you’ve now unlocked the “True” ending for the stage, after you interact with Taguchi, you’re instead dropped back to Mitsuki and Fukuroi, who are… not having a good time of things. After some events, and a… familiar voice, we’re in control of' Mitsuki. We’re given a choice here, and if you choose to head upstairs, you’ll get another choice.' BAD END #6: Use the alcohol lamp. Well that didn’t work. BAD END #7: Think of something else. SURPRISE! Both options suck! If you choose to head for the covered walkway, you’ll end up in the art 'room. Look at the shelves on the right for a Chisel, which then moves the plot along appropriately. HOWEVER, we now see Mitsuki’s events here, as well as what led to the final events of the chapter, for a more complete (and really messed up) picture of how things went down, so for the completionist, you’ll want to make sure you go back and watch the correct ending sequence here in addition to the two BAD END scenes.' Oh, and if you’re curious, no, “Look back” does nothing different here. Save yourself the effort. SHANGRI-LA NAME TAG LIST (in order found in this chapter): Part One (Mitsuki): Haruna Harukaze (Koyo Girl’s Academy) Nozomi Makita (Koyo Girl’s Academy) Masaru Nijino (Kurashiki Industrial) Koichi Kanesada (Reubens Academy) Take Taiga (Reubens Academy) Akira Yutsuka (Kurashiki Industrial) Rena Misato (Koyo Girl’s Academy) Moeka Natsuno (Reubens Academy) Part Two (Morishige): Norika Miharu (Seisho Junior High) Arisa Kaida (Seisho Junior High) Honoka Nanjo (Seisho Junior High) Reiki Negishi (Kurashiki Industrial) Kiyomasa Kagei (Kurashiki Industrial) Osamu Murada (Shobu U) Itsuya Goto (Seisho Junior High) Shino Noguchi (Reubens Academy) Hiroko Kikumura (Seisho Junior High) ---- Book of Shadows, Episode Six: MIRE DARKENING REQUIREMENT: None for this chapter, one hundred percent for '' ''two BAD END scenes. Now, six chapters into the game, we spend our first chapter with Yuka. Oh, and of course it starts out really messed up. After the long sequence of events, you’ll have two choices here. BAD END #1: Run for the door. Well that was a great start, huh? As weird as it sounds, the correct response is to do nothing. This actually puts you into Search Mode, as you look for a way to resolve the situation. Note: We can find a body and a NAME TAG off to the right side of the room. BAD END #2: Mess around until you hit one hundred percent Darkening here. The faucets hit her for around thirty percent if you want to get this over with quick. Moving on. To progress, you want to pick up the bottle of Hydrochloric Acid off of the floor; this will allow you to escape immediately, and after more events, we’re out in the hall on the second floor of the Main Building. Our main objective is to head to the first floor, then try to go… basically anywhere, at which point the floor caves in and we end up in the Bomb Shelter. If you head off to the Girl’s Bathroom, you’ll find a large stick here; Yuka will use this to… do her business, so to say. I have no idea if you HAVE to do this but it’s the most sensible option given the circumstances, so go for it. Note: We can find a body and a NAME TAG in the Hall directly above the Storage Room. We can find a body and a NAME TAG in the Hall two squares left of the Death Room. We can find a body and a NAME TAG in the Hall three squares left of the Death Room. We can find a body and a NAME TAG in the Hall in the bottom branch of the T-intersection dead end on the right side of the map. We can find a body and a NAME TAG in the Hall at the very top of the map. So now we’re off to the Death Room. Stop looking at me like that, that’s where we have to go. There are two bodies and NAME TAGS in this room, on the left side and right side respectively. Afterwards, go mess with the blue shelving unit to lock yourself into the room. Oops. BAD END #3: Hit one hundred percent Darkening by messing around with the different things in the room. Moving on. You want to interact with the sink in the back center of the room for the Nail Puller; this will immediately liberate you from the Death Room and allow you to continue on. Next stop: the Body Pool, because we’re not going to be satisfied until we’ve completely traumatized a small child. After the sequence, we… end up with a new partner, and… yeah, it’s not going to end well. Head back to the Death Room for another scene, and feel your disdain rise a little bit more. Note: We can head back to the Body Pool for a whopping FIVE NAME TAGS here, from the four bodies on the ground and one in the water in the back. With that done, we’re off to the Girl’s Room, again. This ends up with us in the Store Room automatically, and your disdain rises just a LITTLE bit more. Look at the body on the left for a NAME TAG, then the futons on the right to end the chapter. Technically, there is a choice that comes up here, but the end result is basically the same; choosing to decline the request does net you an additional entry into the Gallery of Souls however, so you might as well see that scene out to its end. Enjoy your chapter ending. I didn’t. MIRE NAME TAG LIST (in order found in this chapter): Ai Honda (Takine Middle) Chihiro Tamamura (Great Harbor Elementary) Hiroshi Takano (Great Harbor Elementary) Koi Kawahara (Takine Middle) Michi Moritoshi (Shobu U) Kyugo Shibuya (Takine Middle) Sakura Motoi (Komashiro Trade) Mako Sakurai (Great Harbor Elementary) Yuuki Tanaka (Takine Middle) Tsuyoshi Kawasaki (Karasuyama High) Akiko Sekine (Shobu U) Asuka Mizuno (Komashiro Trade) Satomi Koorogi (Reubens High) Yukari Sekiya (Renaissance Elementary) ---- Book of Shadows, Episode Seven: TOOTH DARKENING REQUIREMENT: None for this chapter. This chapter’s somewhat of a straight shot to the end, so let’s get to it. After a sequence featuring various people we’ve either met in the prior game or in this game, we’re put into the shoes of Tohko, who starts off the chapter with Emi; since we’ve seen Emi before now, that about tells us how good Tohko’s chances are in general, and those who remember her from the prior game can reinforce this thing. There’s a body with a NAME TAG on the right side of the bathroom we’re in. From here, head out into the hall for more events. Note: We can find a body and a NAME TAG in the Hall outside of room 3-A. Nice name. Sounds… fictional. We can find a body and a NAME TAG in room 3-A. Head toward the Nurse’s office for another scene, and after a sequence of events, you’ll be back in control on the second floor. Note: We can find a body and a NAME TAG in the Hall outside of the right side first floor stairwell. We can find a body and a NAME TAG if we head toward the left side stairwell; the floor’s caved in right where the body is so the game stops automatically. We can find a body and a NAME TAG in the Hall two blocks north of the Exit. Honestly, if you do the above mentioned tag hunting you’ll block off every possible exit from the first floor, so head back up to the second floor, then head back to the third floor. The ghost boy blocks you from going back upstairs, however. BAD END #1: Look at the kid. Well that was… different. Head back to the first floor, then the Exit, to meet a spirit who will give you an Amethyst. Head back up to the second floor, approach the stairs, and use the Amethyst on the boy to clear the path. A long sequence of events plays out here, along with a choice to be made, though the actual choice doesn’t matter so pick what you want. Enjoy your chapter ending. We’ve got one more to go here. TOOTH NAME TAG LIST (in order found in this chapter): Tomomi Morimaga (Komashiro Trade) Onda Fourthstreet (Kurashiki Industrial) Megumi Onda (Karasuyama High) Motohiro Suzuki (Matsukaze High) Leona Oomura (Kurashiki Industrial) Tooru Takahashi (Komashiro Trade) ---- Book of Shadows, Prologue: BLOOD DRIVE DARKENING REQUIREMENT: None for this chapter. Note: in order to unlock this chapter, you either need to import your save data from Corpse Party or unlock all the endings. There are no NAME TAGS, or BAD ENDS, or anything, so it’s basically a couple sequences of interacting with things and lots of exposition. This whole chapter, aside from explaining some of the backstory of what’s going on, is the Naomi and Ayumi show, with a couple guest stars tossed in. This is the big explanation for why the game universe is the way it is, more or less, and it’s a straight shot through to the end. The only things you NEED to do that aren’t immediately apparent are: When you reach the estate proper, go the second floor, then into the upper left bedroom. Inspect the desk for the Key to Yoshie’s Room. Enter the upper right bedroom with the Key. Examine the Kimono Box in the center of the room, the photos on the wall, and the shrine by the right side ceiling, then the safe.